Mitsuki Hokuto
is a main character and a female protagonist in Tokyo Xanadu. She is a third-year student at Morimiya High School and the president of the student council. Background She is the student council president of Morimiya High School and daughter of the “Hokuto Group,” Japan’s leading enterprise. Generally, she has a kind and calm personality, but she’s also skilled in the art of negotiation thanks to her leadership studies. Mitsuki’s father was supposed to succeed the Hokuto Group, but he died. Her grandfather, the current president, anticipates Mitsuki to take his place, and drags her into the issue of who will be the successor. She seems to have some knowledge of the relationship between “Zodiac” and the Other World, as well as the organization Asuka belongs to. Profile Appearance Mitsuki has long blue hair, fair skin and pale amethyst-pink eyes. She has a slender, yet busty appearance. Like a majority of the characters, she is often seen wearing her school uniform. Her uniform consists of a black long-sleeved top, a white tie and the red student council band on her left arm. Her lower half consists of a black sailor-style dress which matched her uniform, long black socks and the standard brown school shoes. Personality Mitsuki is a very kind and heartwarming character. As the president of the student council, she suits up to her role. Mitsuki generally tries to negotiate before any matters become serious and sometimes has her disagreements with the other party members. Despite this and being a member of Zodiac, she still follows the path she feels right and will cut down any obstacles from reaching her true destination. Skills and Abilities Mitsuki fights using her Soul Device called Mystic Node. Mitsuki’s basic attack fires several magic bullets from the ends of her cane-like Soul Device. These bullets diffuse radially, which make for a greater attack range. Her base elemental attribute is Shadow Elemental. Since several magic bullets will simultaneously hit even when firing at point-blank range, depending on how its used, just her basic attack can provide enough fire power. In battle she is usually paired up with Shio. Techniques * Shooting Skill: Innocent Edge '''– An attack where shining swords appear in mid-air and project forward. Normally, the projected swords will move forward in a straight line, but if locked on to the enemy, the trajectory is changed so that all the swords fly towards the enemy. * Power Skill: '''Hermit Shell – Mitsuki projects a barrier around herself which deals damage to opponents during the activation phase. For a fixed period of time, the barrier expands and protects her from every attack. Primarily for defense, she can damage enemies by touching them with the barrier. * Aerial Skill: Wonder Staff '''– An attack where Mitsuki sits atop her Soul Device like a witch on a broomstick and flies through the air at high speed while deploying magic circles. * X-Strike: '''Chaos El Dorado – Mitsuki’s Cross Strike begins by firing white and black bullet from the ends of her Soul Device. Afterwards, the bullets fuse to create a huge golden magic sphere that launches forward at the enemy. * EX Skill: 'Gordion Sphere '– A shooting-type EX skill that fires a huge ball of magic forward, and delivers great damage and a huge explosion upon impact. It takes time to load up before shooting, but it is powerful and has a wide attack radius. Gallery Mitsuki (Soul Device).jpg|Mitsuki's Soul Device concept Mitsuki-1.jpg Mitsuki-2.jpg Mitsuki_Cutin.png|Mitsuki's X-Strike Cut-In Mitsuki_Summer_Cutin.png|Mitsuki's Summer X-Strike Cut-In Trivia * Mitsuki (美月) means "beautiful moon". * Hokuto (北都) means "north capital". Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Year Students